


Розовый лосьон

by Rin_Iris, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other, Tentacles, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Иногда выгодные сделки приводят к сомнительным последствиям.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Розовый лосьон

**Author's Note:**

> Визиточному тентаклю посвящается.

— Да пошел ты на хрен, бугай! Ничего я тебе не скажу! — явно не подумав, выкрикнул Тим и тут же получил увесистой пятерней по лицу. Да так, что распухшая губа смялась, как губка, и добавила пару новых кровавых брызгов на и так заляпанный пол. Тим надрывно закашлял, нагнулся в сторону, насколько позволяли магнитные ленты на корпусе и запястьях, и сплюнул густую розовую жижу, скопившуюся во рту. Сидевший рядом Фей испуганно развернулся назад, игнорируя больно стянувшие кожу ленты. Такой удар запросто мог вывихнуть челюсть или того хуже. Заметив это, Тим слегка мотнул головой, показывая, что все в порядке, но так и не разогнулся, отходя от удара и жадно глотая воздух.

— Да что вы делаете! Ну натворили ребята херни! Так зачем сразу бить?! Давайте решим вопрос мирно! — как можно вежливее принялся увещевать шкафоподобных охранников Ник. Он никак не мог поверить, что простая вылазка в коллекционный павильон может выйти им боком. По крайней мере, избиение в вип-комнате выставочного комплекса точно не входило в досуговую программу! Господи, ну нахрена было тырить эксклюзивный экспонат! Да еще за его спиной! Придурки в команде — горе в семье! За что ему все это?

Резные двери под старину разъехались в стороны, и в проходе показался великолепно одетый высокий мужчина с глубоким взглядом. Он осмотрел пленников очень внимательно, будто оценивая редкий товар, а затем обратился к самому жуткому бугаю из охраны. Тому самому, который минуту назад чуть не вытряс из напарников все, что только можно.

— Полегче, Крис, мы же не звери. Нужно дать господам оправдаться. — Мужчина ледяным тоном осадил своего охранника. Крис кивнул и тут же оказался за спиной нанимателя, прямо как образцовая охотничья собака. Ник почувствовал, как волоски вздымаются на его связанных руках. Настолько жестким и властным казался этот статный тип. Не стоит с ним играть, лучше уж сдаться сразу. Мужчина перевел внимание на пленников и улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Маркус, я владелец коллекции эксклюзивных эротических игрушек, редчайший экспонат которой вы только что попытались украсть. Мои технические специалисты уже подтвердили неисправность второго и третьего мотора, а также серьезные повреждения корпуса и растительного покрывного материала. И я вас уверяю, это очень дорого вам обойдется, господа. — Маркус отчитывал напарников так спокойно и вежливо, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — новый эксклюзивный экспонат он сделает из них. Прямо в этой пафосной вип-комнате с дубовым столом.

— Послушайте, мы исследовательская команда, мы можем вам все компенсировать! Только скажите, что нам нужно достать, мы все сделаем! Только не сообщайте в службу безопасности, а то нас лицензии лишат... — Ник пытался определить, соблазнило ли его щедрое предложение коллекционера, но тот даже бровью не повел. Дослушав до конца, он развернулся и направился к великолепному креслу из синтетической кожи. Без сомнения, восседая на нем, он выглядел, как древний хтонический бог. Опасный и непредсказуемый.

Крис подошел к своему боссу, наклонился к уху и что-то прошептал, исподлобья глядя на Тима и Фея. Дело принимало все более неприятный оборот.

— Я могу взыскать ущерб в судебном порядке. К чему мне пустые обещания?

— Формально с нас нечего взять, даже шаттл в аренде, никаких активов! Мы дело только недавно начали, но все клиенты довольны были! Пожалуйста, развяжите нас, и мы обсудим подробности, — продолжал мягко настаивать Ник. Ему все больше не нравилось происходящее. Масла в огонь добавляли кряхтящие и тщетно дергающие магнитные ленты напарники.

— Развяжите их.

Маркус откинулся в кресле, наблюдая, как все трое разминают затекшие конечности.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за этих оболтусов! Они не воры, не знаю, что на них нашло, но больше это не повторится! Просто позвольте нам покрыть ущерб в обход бюрократической волокиты! — Ник встал прямо напротив стола, расправляя плечи и стараясь выглядеть увереннее, чем на самом деле. Нельзя показывать слабину, особенно перед таким человеком.

— Что ж, если не справитесь, то волокиты вам никак не избежать. Есть у меня один знакомый коллекционер. Он из ктулхиан. Что-нибудь знаете об этом? — Маркус закинул ногу на ногу и кивнул одному из охранников, который тут же скрылся за дверью.

— Да ясен-красен! Тентаклевые монстры это! Всегда мечтал познакомиться! И желательно как можно ближе! — так некстати оживился Фей, тут же получив от Ника немую просьбу заткнуться посредством локтя в бок.

— Конечно, многое слышал о них. Один из клиентов знаком с представителем охристого вида.

— Так вот. Мой знакомый из редчайшей розовой подгруппы. И у него есть то, что мне очень нужно — розовый лосьон.

— Что это?

— Биологическая жидкость с уникальными свойствами, выделяемая особой железой, которая сохранилась только у этого вида.

— Но если это ваш хороший знакомый, то почему вы не договоритесь с ним сами?

— Я пытался, но уж очень он чувствительный. Вам нужно будет найти к нему подход, а если не выйдет, то собрать лосьон с помощью куба.

— То есть вы хотите, чтобы знакомый не узнал, кто именно забрал его лосьон?

— Именно.

В дверях опять появился Крис с небольшим лаковым чемоданчиков в руках. Обычно такие используют для транспортировки оружия небольшого размера или же для доставки ампул с редкими растворами. Еще охранник принес с собой небольшую квадратную канистру из суперпластика с удобной ручкой и двойной системой защиты от протечек.

Маркус встал с кресла и забрал чемоданчик. Глядя на Ника, он медленно ввел код от электронного замка и положил кейс на стол, демонстрируя напарникам его содержимое. Внутри находился маленький черный куб будто из литого металла.

— Мой знакомый живет на отшибе в очень живописном месте. Но уважает он не только великолепные виды дикой природы, но и самые современные технологии. Он имеет обширную коллекцию предметов ктулхианского искусства и особняк, который, без сомнения, тоже можно считать таковым. У нас есть подробный план от архитектора. Запомните его. В самом крайнем случае установите этот вибрационный куб вот сюда, в командный блок. Вас, конечно, попытаются вывести, если не удастся договориться, но мой знакомый — пацифист до мозга костей. А потому охранные роботы настроены лишь на обездвиживание. Они не представляют особой опасности. На месте вам будет ясно, что нужно делать.

Тим и Фей с чуть ли не профессиональным интересом уставились на куб и чертежи, но подойти ближе не рискнули.

— Так а что конкретно от нас надо? Спинку хозяину почесать, чтобы лосьон полился? Или что? — все же не удержался и вставил свои пять копеек Фей.

— Вот у тентакля и спросите. Ктулхианцы — закрытая раса, еще никому не удавалось добыть лосьон. Единственное, что известно точно — с помощью вибрационного воздействия определенной частоты можно ввести тентакля в некое подобие транса. Для этого и нужен куб. Крис подвезет вас до шаттла, который доставит вас прямо на Грейсир — сезонную туристическую планету в соседнем кластере.

Маркус сел обратно в свое кресло и посмотрел Нику прямо в глаза.

— Надеюсь, вы запомнили код от чемодана?

Ник уверенно кивнул в ответ.

— После того, как мы заберем лосьон, проблема будет исчерпана? — напоследок уточнил он.

— Разумеется. Фольк, принеси интромицин. Надо избавить их от синяков и ссадин. Все трое должны выглядеть презентабельно.

***

— Какого черта вы мне ничего не сказали? Почему я вечно узнаю о всякой дряни последним?! — Ник изо всех сил пытался не прикончить своих напарников прямо в пассажирской кабине шаттла. Но как ни посмотри, ситуация складывалась ужасно.

— Нас подставили, говорю же! Чего так орать?! — почти взвизгнул от возмущения Тим, пытаясь отодвинутся от разъяренного Ника как можно дальше.

— Вот именно! Мы ничего не крали! И даже не пытались — поддержал друга Фей, явно не понимая, почему таким охуительным и надежным, как швейцарские часы, товарищам не верят наслово.

— Да кому вы врете?! Уж я-то знаю, какие вы извращенцы! Не первый год дружим! Признавайтесь, зачем самотыки тырили?! Вам своих мало что ли, господи, прости?! — не унимался Ник, пытаясь разбудить хоть чью-нибудь совесть в этой душной кабине.

— Да тебе сто раз уже повторили, не мы это! Нас подставили! Какой-то газ в лицо распылили, и дальше — как во сне! А мы, между прочим, просто стояли и безобидно пялились на двухъядерный фалос с моторчиком! Раритетный экземпляр! А потом — бац и все! — уже хором защищались Тим и Фей.

— Вы реально не понимаете, с кем связались?! Опасный говнюк — с одной стороны, тентаклевый монстр — с другой! Да вы что, бессмертные?! — Ник знал этих двоих с пеленок, но никак не мог привыкнуть к их дикому безрассудству. И к такому же дикому братскому хобби — придурки собирали резиновые члены, как белочки орешки, с пылом и упорством, достойным лучшего применения! И если бы не дружба, выдающаяся техническая подкованность и удивительное воображение этих двоих, Ник уже давно прибил бы их на месте. Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и попытался восстановить душевное равновесие.

— А я-то думал, ты не из пугливых! Посмотри на это с другой стороны! Нам выпал шанс пощупать розовые ктулхианские тентакли живьем! — мечтательно воскликнул Тим, немедленно визуализируя сказанное.

— Черт подери! Да такое приключение раз в жизни бывает! Мы просто обязаны не ударить в грязь лицом! Потому что лицом нужно ударять только в теплые, липкие и приятные биожидкости! — оживился Фей, тоже отправляя свою фантазию в полет.

Ник опешил от того, насколько быстро эти придурки могут потерять связь с реальностью, но за словом в карман не полез.

— Приключения? Приключения?! Вот оно что… Кстати, давно хотел спросить, много ли добра накопилось в вашей секретной коллекции на техническом этаже? В шкаф-то еще влезает? Или может, пару тумбочек для удобства прикупить? Хотя как их туда незаметно затащишь? Ай-ай-ай! Будет жалко, если кто-то узнает, где ваше развратное добро лежит! — очень медленно и вкрадчиво проговорил Ник, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! Это же... — растерянно воскликнул Фей, выпрыгивая из бурных эротичских фантазий с участием тентакля.

— Знаю о чем? Что ты не моешь игрушки после себя? Или что Тим присваивает лучшие полимерные члены, чтобы использовать их в своих грязных эгоистических целях? — напарники яростно развернулись друг к другу, намереваясь выйти на качественно новый уровень срача по разделу дорогих сердцу продолговатых приборов. Прямо как два года назад, когда они не поделили какую-то дурацкого вида модель с магнитной аномалией в начинке. Ну и крику было тогда!

— Ты не моешь игрушки после себя?!

— Да я презик надеваю и нормально! А ты воруешь из нашей общей коллекции?!

— Беру на время в личное пользование! Это другое!

— Не ссорьтесь так громко, мальчики, а то вся округа узнает, где ваш склад срамных боеприпасов! — с удовольствием встрял в спор Ник.

— Да ладно тебе! Чего ты так завелся?

— Там всего-то тентакля подоить надо! Подумаешь!

— Мы и не такое проворачивали!

— Это вам не просто тентакль! Это редкий розовый ктулхианин!

— И что? — выразительно почесал затылок Тим.

— А то, что он существо нежное, возвышенное и так просто никакой лосьон из себя давить не разрешит!

— Ох уж эти раритеты! — хором ответили Тим и Фей, ставя жирную точку в диалоге.

Наконец, в кабине шаттла повисло многозначительное молчание.

***

Напарники вылезли из малой спусковой капсулы и увидели перед собой поместье, стены которого были увиты ярко-красным плющом, даже издали издающим сладкий аромат. Левое крыло дома имело панорамные окна от первого до последнего этажа, покрытые зеркальной электропленкой, скрывающей внутреннее убранство от посторонних глаз. Особняк был выполнен под старину, однако представлял собой технологически продвинутый механизм на плавающей антигравитационной подушке.

Планета Грейсир хоть и была невероятно популярной туристической зоной, но имела очень мало пригодной для стандартного строительства площади. Из-за особенностей геологического развития порода повсеместно была испещрена подземными реками и кристаллическими пещерами. Поэтому иметь здесь свою собственную галерею ктулхианского искусства было баснословно дорого. Впрочем, тентакль, к которому они направлялись был редким знатоком и исследователем, известным лишь в очень узких и обеспеченных кругах ценителей, так что вряд ли у него был хоть какой-то недостаток в средствах.

Галерея была открыта для свободного посещения, но в период муссонов туристов здесь почти никогда не бывало. Очень удачное время для операции. Никаких помех и свидетелей! Осталось только найти подход к хозяину. Ну или воспользоваться кубом, который так любезно предоставил им «наниматель» в качестве запасного плана.

— Давайте быстрее внутрь, нечего стоять и глазеть! Мокрая трава по колено, и дождь идет! — Фей первым поспешил к витражной двустворчатой двери, стараясь поднимать ноги как можно выше.

Напарникам повезло, в это время года они попали лишь под легкий моросящий дождик. А ведь погода могла быть гораздо хуже. Жаль, что у них не было времени позаботиться о водоотталкивающих костюмах. Маркусу, очевидно, не было никакого дела до их мокнущих штанин. Благо, вход в галерею был совсем недалеко.

Ждать на пороге не пришлось, полотна сразу разъехались в стороны, пропуская троицу внутрь. В искусно украшенном холле их уже ждал тот самый редкий розовый тентакль. Он витал на магнитной подушке в десяти сантметрах от пола, облаченный в традиционное ктулхианское одеяние, скрывавшее под собой большую часть щупалец. Удивительно, но монстр напоминал скорее блестящую карамельку, чем обычного бурого собрата. Его темный клюв, окруженный копной маленьких выростов, приветственно щелкал, а два округлых вишневых глаза щурились и внимательно наблюдали за тем, как гости сушат обувь и штанины в стандартном аэроклаве.

— Приветствую вас, дорогие гости! Мне сообщили о вашем прибытии только десять часов назад! К сожалению, я не успел должным образом подготовиться к визиту! Но, надеюсь, все равно оказать вам самое высокое гостеприимство! Вы прилетели насладиться красотой и величием ктулхианской живописи и прикладного искусства, не так ли? — обновленные чипы-переводчики, вживленные два месяца назад после одного жирного заказа, прекрасно справлялись с диалектом тентакля. Судя по всему, хозяин галереи был очень рад, что в нетуристический сезон кто-то все же прилетел взглянуть на его грандиозную коллекцию. И Ник смекнул, что настало самое время начать игру.

— Конечно, господин Юго, именно поэтому мы здесь! Больше нигде не встретить такого количества ктулхианских подлинников!

— Кроме того, мы наслышаны, что вы не только коллекционер, но и сами имеете выдающийся талант к живописи! — поддержал диалог Фей, стараясь быть как можно обольстительнее.

— Так что мы прилетели сюда не только ради искусства! Но и чтобы познакомиться с вами лично! — очень учтиво улыбнулся Тим.

— Признаться, вы мне льстите! В таком случае, могу я предложить вам отужинать? Как раз самое время, — слегка смущенно предложил Юго, трепетно поправляя полы своей одежды. Удивительно, но тентаклевый монстр таял от комплиментов, как сахарная голова под дождем! Это было настолько мило, что Ник и сам немного порозовел, что уж говорить о Тиме и Фее. Они буквально ощупывали тентакля взглядами.

— Спасибо, будем очень рады! — сразу за троих ответил Ник.

Юго вел их по просторному коридору, до потолка увешанному картинами, рассуждая о особенностях древнего ктулхианского стиля и его влиянии на современных художников. Ник в жизни не видел более увлеченного своим делом существа. Разумеется, за исключением его долбанутых друзей с удивительной ментальной фиксацией на секс игрушках. Эти самые друзья, кажется, обращали мало внимания на витиеватый монолог тентакля, больше интересуясь его прикрытыми анатомическими особенностями. Ник готов был провалиться сквозь землю, когда Юго все же заметил это.

— Прошу прощения, вас смущают мои многочисленные конечности?

— Нет, что вы! Просто впервые вижу такого редкого ктулхианца вблизи!

— Простите, что разглядываем, но у вас впечатляющее строение тела!

Одеяния Юго слегка дрогнули, выдавая нервное шевеление его длинных розовых ножек, а потом тентакль громко заклокотал.

— Как неожиданно! Еще никто так не восхищался моей фигурой! Я очень польщен — тентакль активно шевелил щупальцами над клювом и ритмично щелкал. Очевидно, он любил даже самые неловкие комплименты, но в воздухе все равно повисла неловкая пауза. Ник решил влиться в завязавшуюся беседу, пока его друзья не перегнули палку и не натворили делов.

— И много гостей у вас бывает в сезон? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил он.

— О, достаточно, чтобы приходилось освежать поверхности по пять раз в день! Благо, специалисты предусмотрели передовую систему влажной уборки. Она индивидуально настраивается и не вредит моим прекрасным экспонатам. Ну вот мы и пришли. Смотрите, дождь почти прошел! Эта панорама выходит на запад, так что мы сможем наблюдать прекрасное вечернее небо за ужином! Располагайтесь!

Напарники последовали за Юго к небольшому круглому столу у самых окон. Тентакль усадил гостей прямо напротив стекол, чтобы они могли в полной мере насладиться красотами Грейсира, а сам пристыковался к специальному магнитному креслу сбоку, из которого тут же вылезла мягкая большая спинка, скорее походившая на подушку, а не опору. Юго опять щелкнул клювом и легонько ударил по левитирующему колокольчику рядом с цветочной композицией. Арочный проход в задней части столовой, прикрытый массивным расписным полотном, открылся, и оттуда показались роботы-официанты в немного старомодном одежде. Двое несли в руках подносы, а третий — кувшин с блестящей красноватой жидкостью.

— Пожалуйста, попробуйте наливку, изготовленную по моему личному рецепту! Она из отборных листьев местного красного плюща! Очень бодрит! — расхваливая свою настойку, Юго лично принялся разливать ее по бокалам.

— И за что же будет первый тост? — спросил Ник, обращаясь к хозяину трапезы. И тут тентакль задумчиво встряхнул лицевыми щупальцами.

— Признаться, в последнее время мне не хватает острых ощущений! Вы же, насколько мне сообщили, исследователи? Охотники за редким добром? В таком случае, предлагаю первый тост за то, чтобы у вас приключения никогда не кончались, а у меня скорее начались! Пора сделать вылазку за новым экспонатом!

— А что если нам помочь друг другу? Мы вам острые ощущения и помощь в доставке нового экспоната, а вы нам немного розового лосьона? — в догонку к тосту прибавил Тим. Юго замер с бокалом в руках, во все глаза уставившись на гостей. Но очень быстро отмер, так и не пригубив напиток.

— Так вот зачем вы здесь! Охотники за лосьоном! Кто вас ко мне послал? Отвечайте!

— Пожалуйста, не злитесь! Никто нас не посылал! Мы хотели предложить вам выгодную сделку! Выслушайте нас! — Ник изо всех сил пытался успокоить ктулхианина, но все было тщетно.

— Мерзавцы, думаете, я вам поверю?! Нам больше не о чем говорить! Возвращайтесь, откуда пришли. Сейчас же. И передайте хозяину, что не стоит больше посылать ко мне всяких самозванцев! — тентакль был совершенно непреклонен. Закончив тираду, он отстыковался от кресла и быстро уплыл в широкую боковую дверь.

— Чего это он так резко отреагировал? Я же просто спросил! На стеснение вроде не похоже — изумленно проговорил Тим.

— Да что ты понимаешь! Может, он этим лосьоном потеет, например! — многозначительно ответил Фей.

— Ага, или срё…

— Не смей заканчивать фразу, чтоб тебя! Это ты палку перегнул! И зачем было с разбега о лосьоне спрашивать! — Ник старательно держал себя в руках, но столько провалов подряд всего за двадцать четыре часа могли бы вывести кого угодно, так что тон разговора он уже не выбирал.

— Так я подумал, что подходящий момент!

— Подумал он! Мало того, что тентакля спугнул, так еще и глумишься теперь! А нас, я напомню, могут очень скоро в службу безопасности сдать за воровство и порчу имущества! Да лицензии заодно лишить! Соберитесь. Надо разгрести эту кучу говна! Самое время приступить к плану «Б».

Напарники поспешили выйти из столовой и сделать вид, будто направляются к парадному входу, пока охранные роботы не забили тревогу. Надо было срочно установить глушилку, которую дал им Крис под магнитную подушку дома, чтобы можно было подобраться к командному блоку.

— Вы запомнили, что и где тут находится? — еле слышно спросил Ник, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Обижаешь! Конечно, запомнили! — так же тихо ответил Фей. Он тоже присматривался к стенам и потолку, пытаясь найти стыковочные панели, за которыми обычно пряталась роботизированная охрана.

— Не отключайте рацию. Я установлю заглушку и куб, а дальше дело за вами. Только не переборщите с ним — одной канистры хватит за глаза!

— Как думаешь, а далеко эта железа?

— Анатомический атлас показывает, что не далеко, но это у охристых. А с розовым на месте разберетесь! Пока стойте тут и делайте вид, что хотите посмотреть картины напоследок. Я быстро управлюсь. Как только все начнет сбоить — бегите искать тентакля!

Ник вышел на улицу и стараясь не делать резких движений сразу же нырнул под крыльцо. Он надеялся, что глушилка окажется добротной и лишь вызовет помехи и сбои во второстепенных технических системах, а не вырубит основной протокол. Иначе дом рухнет. Ник выудил из-за пазухи карманный набор по металлу и начал потихоньку удалять внешние стыковочные пластины. Ему сильно повезло, что в новых левитационных подушках была распределенная система управления и можно было не ползти до контрольного узла в спецкостюме.

Ник снял защитный слой с глушилки и приложил ее к внешнему электроузлу. Она немедленно примагнитилась и стала подбирать идентификационный номер. А затем что-то щелкнуло и контуры заглушки окрасились в зеленый цвет. Ник понял, что все получилось, и уже без всякой скрытности помчался обратно внутрь. Там он увидел, что роботы-охранники отстыковались от зарядных ниш в стенах и беспорядочно крутятся неподалеку как заведенные. Кажется, глушилка оказалась более мощной, чем он ожидал.

Тима и Фея не было в холле, они тоже взялись за дело. Ник хорошо помнил, куда надо бежать, так что запутанная планировка нисколько не замедляла его, он огибал один поворот за другим, вручную раздвигая лагающие дверные полотна. И, наконец, он оказался у командного блока. Тут с дверью пришлось повозиться, она оказалась очень тугой и тяжелой, так что пришлось погнуть пару инструментов из карманного набора, но, в конце концов, Ник оказался внутри.

На удивление блок был совершенно стандартного размера. Только оборудование было гораздо мощнее. Но, как Ник только что убедился на примере глушилки, Крис выдал им столь же высококлассные приборы для взлома. Вытащив куб из карманного набора, Ник прислонил его прямо к одной из кристаллических матриц. Сначала ничего не произошло, но потом из куба быстро начали вылезать тонкие светящиеся проволочки, которые физически внедрялись во все матрицы, до которых только могли дотянуться. Ник одернул руку, потому что металлоподобная поверхность стала невыносимо горячей.

Внезапно завыла сирена, но тут же смолкла, а затем от матриц пошли очень странные воздушные волны напоминающие вибрацию. Они слегка искажали пространство, как жаркий воздух в летний день. Ник ощутил, как по спине побежали мурашки. Вероятно, это и было то, что должно погрузить тентакля в гипнотическое состояние. Теперь нужно удостовериться, что Тим с Феем нашли Юго и приступили к работе.

Ник включил свой радиомикрофон, но услышал только белый шум, сквозь который иногда пробивалось что-то несвязное. Усиление и настройка частоты не помогали пробиться сквозь вибрационное воздействие куба, так что Ник решил найти напарников сам. Выбежав в коридор, он стал прикидывать, куда же мог уйти тентакль после их ссоры. В кабинет, спальню или гостиную? А, может, прямиком с свою художественную студию? Сначала надо проверить комнату отдыха и кабинет, до них рукой подать, а дальше видно будет.

До гостиной Ник добрался меньше, чем за минуту, хотя разнообразные сервисные роботы так и лезли ему под ноги. И чем ближе он был к залу, тем четче он мог различить тревожные гулкие звуки и приглушенный крик.

В гостиной никого не оказалось, но, к ужасу, повсюду были видны следы борьбы: слизь, еле различимые брызги крови и перевернутая мебель. Неужели Маркус обманул их, и куб не должен был вводить тентакля в транс, а наоборот! Но зачем же это нужно? Дверь в южную галерею, ведущую в боковому выходу была перекошена и заляпана. Видимо, врезались в нее со всей дури.

Ник поднял с пола маленький автономный торшер и достал из штанины тщательно заныканный шокер. Просто на всякий случай. Это, конечно, не поможет усмирить взбешенного монстра, но хотя бы отвлечет его. Крики и удары стали звучать гораздо отчетливее. Ник понял, что он уже близко и медлить нельзя. Он подбежал к двери на полусогнутых и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. В галерее творилась такая же вакханалия. Повсюду валялись сорванные со стен перепачканные картины. У одной из выставочных витрин с ктулхианским ритуальным оружием было разбито стекло. Что-то совсем рядом ужасно грохнуло, и Фей заорал не своим голосом.

Ник покрепче сжал ручку торшера, снял предохранитель с шокера и что было сил бросился на крик напарника. Еле разбирая дорогу и запинаясь о поехавших роботов, он влетел в небольшой боковой сад в конце галереи и, наконец, понял, как жестоко их подставили.

Прямо посреди розовых кустов развернулась дикая картина. Полуголый Тим без штанов и ботинок с остервенением лупил монстра огромной древней кувалдой. Кожа на его руках стерлась до волдырей из-за ребристой рукояти, но он продолжал наносить удар за ударом, отрывая взбесившемуся ктулхианцу все новые конечности. Юго угрожающе вздыбил щупальца, нависая над Тимом, и с абсолютно остекленевшими глазами продолжал затягивать Фея в свои внутренние складки. Тот кричал, отбивался и из последних сил пытался выползти из под огромной потемневшей туши, но большая рваная рана на руке обильно кровоточила при каждом движении и сильно затрудняла сопротивление. Было понятно, что еще немного — и он потеряет сознание. Повсюду валялись оторванные тентакли в лужах фиолетовой инопланетной крови и куски разорванной одежды в грязных бурых подтеках.

Ник бросил бесполезный торшер на землю и побежал за большой садовой лопатой рядом с входом в сад. Юго заметил резкое движение, взревел и бросил боковые щупальца вслед. Тим воспользовался моментом. Одним прыжком одолев три метра, разделявших его с Феем, он схватил того за ворот и с силой выдернул из под тяжелой массы розовых внутренностей.

Ник схватил лопату и принялся отбиваться от вертких отростков, которые почему-то пытались залезть к нему в штаны.

— Ник! Этот гад нас сожрет к чертовой матери! Он Фею кусок мяса из руки вырвал своим сраным клювом! А мне до этого чуть ФГДС через жопу не устроил! Надо валить отсюда!

Тим бросил кувалду тентаклю в глаз, покрепче обхватил Фея и рванул в сторону разбитого окна. Ник последовал его примеру, но на полпути его ногу обвили толстые горячие щупальца и потащили к раскрывшимся внутренним складкам так и не поверженного монстра. Он попытался заякориться за кусты, но лишь до крови ободрал кожу на ладонях. Брыкаясь и цепляясь за траву, Ник истошно заорал.

— Помогите!

Не зная, за что хвататься, Тим опустил уже ничего не соображающего Фея у разбитой стеклянной стены и принялся лихорадочно осматривать сад. Взгляд тут же упал на длинные садовые ножницы. Тим схватил увесистый инструмент и, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт в жопе и лопнувшие волдыри на ладонях, метко запустил его в голову ктулхианца.

Тентакли, оплетающие ноги Ника, на мгновение ослабли, и он дрожащими руками достал из карманного набора последнюю отвертку. Он с воем вонзил ее в основание самого крупного отростка, и фиолетовая жижа брызнула фонтаном, позволяя Нику вывернуться из хватки.

Тим, прихрамывая, подбежал к напарнику, помогая ему встать. И они вместе рванули к пролому. Взяв под руки обмякшего Фея, друзья спрыгнули в мокрую высокую траву и полубегом направились к спусковой капсуле, то и дело матерясь сквозь зубы и запинаясь. Юго выдернул ножницы из своей мягкой головы и, задевая все подряд, быстро пополз за ними.

До люка капсулы оставалось несколько метров, но Фей казался ужасно тяжелым! Травмированные руки совсем не слушались, а вновь начавшийся дождь плавно перерастал в настоящий ливень. Несмотря на прямое попадание в голову, тентакль быстро нагонял их, но было видно, что он тоже на последнем издыхании. Вибрационная дрянь продолжала действовать, так что никаких надежд на прояснение его разума не оставалось. Тим со стоном взвалил на себя Фея, зажимая его обкусанное предплечье, чтобы позволить Нику открыть кабину и запустить двигатель.

Ник торопливо забрался в пилотское кресло, включил систему и повернул ключ зажигания. Рваные и забитые грязью ладони горели так мучительно, что ему стало казаться, будто они гниют заживо. Разложив пассажирские кресла так, чтобы они превратились в лежанку, Ник перехватил Фея за плечи и втащил его в капсулу. Тим залез внутрь следом, оборачиваясь и в ужасе понимая, что тентакль почти добрался до них.

— Давай, Ник! Гони уже — не то сдохнем! А холеного урода, Маркуса, четвертовать надо за такую подставу!

Ник буквально впечатал педали в пол. Спусковая капсула содрогнулась и стартовала, резко набирая высоту, однако внезапно один из боковых люков с оглушительным звоном разбился, осыпая осколками и без того пострадавших напарников. Ник, не веря своим глазам, увидел на экране заднего видения сплющенного Юго, который намертво обвил корабль оставшимися щупальцами. Он остервенело клевал обшивку около иллюминатора, отрывая целые куски теплоизоляции и стыковочные резиновые прокладки.

— Вот черт! — в панике заорал Тим, не зная куда теперь деться.

Приборы учета фиксировали разгерметизацию, траектория полета резко искривилась, а высота стала понемногу падать. Воздух в кабине обеднел, так что каждый вздох давался с огромным трудом. Теперь-то им точно конец. А все из-за чего? Из-за каких-то резиновых членов! Несправедливо!

Практически потеряв сознание, Ник краем глаза заметил, как щупальца шарят по приборной панели и хватаются за штурвал. А потом все превратилось в дым.

***

Он очнулся и в полной мере почувствовал, насколько же паршивый у него выдался день. Каждая мышца в теле ныла со страшной силой, а про кожу и говорить нечего. Легче было бы содрать ее нафиг и отрастить в медкапсуле новую. Но медкапсул нигде не наблюдалось, так что приходилось сжимать зубы и терпеть. Совсем рядом так же громко и натужно сопел Тим, но, по всей видимости, он еще не успел прийти в сознание. А вот Фей дышал очень ровно и размеренно, находясь в глубочайшем нокауте. Ник поймал себя на мысли, что немного завидует ему.

Они по прежнему находились внутри кабины, только все вокруг было вверх дном. Экраны перекосило, половина лампочек разбилась и погасла. И везде было мокро из-за огромной дыры в обшивке, через которую внутренности их многострадального корабля щедро заливало холодным дождем. Но было одно обстоятельство, которое с головой перекрывало весь ужас происходящего. Тентакли! Они, как дождевые черви, пролезли в каждый угол кабины!

Ник повернул голову и увидел, что поврежденная рука Фея была полностью замотана розовыми отростками, как и его собственные ладони. А хозяин щупалец обнаружился у рабочей части корабельной электроники. Казалось, он передает сигнал с помощью какой-то специфической азбуки Морзе. Сам он выглядел очень помятым и даже немного сдувшимся, но зато совершенно спокойным! Он больше никого не жрал и даже не пытался залезть в чужие кишки!

Юго заметил, что Ник очнулся, и всем корпусом развернулся к нему.

— Пришел в себя, значит? Не шевелись, а то раны откроются! Я больше не причиню вреда — мы вышли из зоны вибро-поражения. У меня к тебе только один вопрос. Вас послал Маркус? Лишь у него хватило бы совести провернуть такую мясорубку!

— Да, это он. Я и подумать не мог, как все обернется! Юго, прости нас!

— Не стоит, вас тоже обманули. Очень уж в духе этой змеи — подставлять всех подряд!

Тут сбоку надрывно закашлялись, а затем громко застонали. Тим пришел в себя, и ему явно не понравилось, как он себя чувствовал. И в особенности, где именно располагались самые острые ощущения!

— Господи! Мои бедные булки! Я будто ежа через жопу родил! — даже в таком плачевном состоянии умудрялся язвить Тим.

— Я вызвал подмогу! Не беспокойся, мой знакомый, доктор Ктули, легко вылечит твое анальное отверстие!

— А мы что, теперь на «ты»? — искренне удивился Тим.

— Да после пережитого, мы практически родственники! Можешь считать, что ты сегодня заново родился! — ответил Юго.

— Вы не первые, кого он так подставляет! Выбирает неопытных бедняг, а потом пускает в расход. И всегда выходит сухим из воды. У него везде волосатая лапа найдется! — продолжал тентаклевый монстр, подползая к напарникам.

— Вот! Мы же с Феем говорили тебе, что не крали ничего! — слегка триумфально воскликнул Тим.

— Боже, я думал, такое только в детективах бывает! Но почему именно мы? — с досадой спросил Ник.

— Не почему, а удобно под руку подвернулись. Видите ли, мы очень древняя раса. И наше размножение по своей природной сути жестоко и отвратительно. Сейчас все происходит технологическим путем в специальных воспитательных центрах. И лишь тогда рождается новый ктулхианин, когда кто-то из нас уходит в бездну. Но раньше было по-другому: в год спаривания могло погибнуть до двух третей всех особей. Мы пожирали половых партнеров, чтобы отложить потомство. 

Ник и Тим слушали, разинув рты.

— Как раз после такого садистского психофизического бесчинства и выделяется розовый лосьон. Маркус принес вас в жертву. Он прекрасно знал, что под воздействием определенных вибро-частот я изнасилую и съем вас заживо. Это непростительно! — закончил свой рассказ Юго.

— Так он же нас все равно прикончит, если узнает, что мы еще живы! — с обреченностью в голосе произнес Ник.

— Не бойся! У меня тоже есть связи! Мы обязательно придумаем, что с этим делать! — Юго ободряюще погладил тентаклем по его плечу.

Откуда-то сверху донеслись звуки турбодвигателей, и яркие лучи поисковых прожекторов пробились сквозь дыру в обшивке. Несмотря на их бодрящий желтый свет, Ник почувствовал, что у него опять слипаются глаза. Он не стал сопротивляться. Главное, что прямо сейчас они все в безопасности.

***

— Босс, нам только что доложили, что наживка не только провалила задание, но и сорвалась с крючка!

— Вот как? Значит, они не так убоги, как я о них подумал... Что ж. Приведи ко мне Дио и Фолька. С этим надо разобраться.

— Да, босс!

Маркус откинулся в своем удобном кресле, прикрыл глаза и подумал: «Интересно, смогут ли они соскочить на этот раз?»


End file.
